Sandmaster
by RedPandaChan
Summary: Gaara is the rutheless Sandmaster, weilding his power over his nation and any who stand before him. But what happens when a pink haired girl crosses his path? Rated for the lemons, dark themes, maybe, and the character deaths. Maybe some OOCness.
1. Bloodshed

To be honest with you, I think this story is weird. Anyway, still working on Geisha, but I hope you like this too.

I don't own Naruto, and this is the only time in this story that I'll say so.

_**Sandmaster**_

**Ryūketsu (Bloodshed)**

Blood slowly dripped from his fingers as he surveyed the devastation that lay before him. It was glorious, and the fact that he had caused all this exhilarated him, sending his senses into overdrive. Sabaku no Gaara, also known as the Sandmaster, allowed a feral grin to grace his features as the scent of blood washed over him. This was a great day indeed! The precious liquid still dripped from him, off his clothes, his fingers, he was bathed in it!

All around him, his enemy lay dead and broken. All of this was his euphoria, the reason for his existence. Not one person was capable of standing up to him, and any who tried were quickly dealt with. In all his years stalking the earth, not once had there been anyone with the capability to defeat him, not even now. He surveyed the battlefield with a detachment honed by years of bloodshed. He couldn't even remember a time this had bothered him, so he was convinced that it never had.

But not everyone was dead. There were a few survivors, and they were the ones that would be taken back to his village to be made an example of. Gaara stalked over to where several people were being chained together before being shoved onto a wagon that would head for the capital of Wind, Sunagakure. Haughtily he looked them over. Seven males and three females. Well… the males would either be executed or sent to work the mines. But the females… he would probably give them to his most loyal generals.

He was about to turn away when something caught his attention. It was a flash of pink, and his inner beast angrily growled that such a colour _didn't _belong in the battlefield! Scanning the prisoners more carefully, he spotted the pink on the head of one of the females. Her hair? Moving forward, Gaara shoved his way through, ignoring the terrified grunts of the men before him.

When he reached them, he shot his arm out and dragged the female off the wagon by her hair, ignoring her cry of pain. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "How dare you bring this colour on to the battlefield!"

The female glared at him with hate and venom in her eyes before spitting in his face. Every person around stilled, waiting for the bloodied mess that she was sure to become…

Except it didn't happen. Gaara was stunned that she had spat upon him, more so that his demon hadn't protected him. His grip on the female tightened, and he ignored her shriek of pain. How dare she? Rage built up in him as he reached up and wiped her saliva from his face. But then a sadistic, cruel grin crossed his features and he shoved her back into the wagon hard enough for her to fall.

Turning to his highest ranking warrior, he commanded, "When we return to Suna, make sure she's cleaned up and put in the High Tower."

The man didn't even try to hide his surprise, and just snapped to attention with a curt 'yes sir!' before giving the order for the wagon to leave. Gaara walked away, a wicked smirk on his face as he headed for a stream to wash himself.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Haruno Sakura slumped numbly in the back of the wagon, not really processing everything that was happening. Gone. Everything was gone. Her friends, family and home had been wiped out in a devastating and treacherous attack orchestrated by the _kaibutsu_ that had singled her out for her hair. Why had this all happened? Tears threatened to fall _nankaime ka wakaranai ga_, and she did nothing to try to stop them as they, like others, fell down her cheeks.

Her life was basically over. They'd all heard the rumours about this 'Sandmaster', and how he killed everyone where he attacked. Any survivors were executed or used as slaves, and she'd heard horror stories about what happened to female prisoners, too. Rape wasn't the worst in all the stories.

The High Tower? Was that like some torturous… whatever that she would be subjected to just because she'd spat in the _kaibutsu's_ face? Sure, it was probably a stupid thing to do, almost certainly guaranteed to ensure some horrible torture, but despite that, Sakura couldn't bring herself to regret it. The bastard had probably never had anyone stand up to him, anyway.

She buried her face in her arms and allowed herself to cry, her tears burning her eyes. There was nothing that she could do, at least, not right now, to get out of this mess. She missed her friends so badly it was hurting her chest, and her sobbing became more uncontrollable as she shook with her cries. The other prisoners in there with her were ignoring her in favour of their own despair, and it made her feel even more alone.

The memory of all the dead bodies that had once been the lively citizens of Konoha burned in her brain, and Sakura's grief increased as she thought of the moment when she'd found her best friend, bloodied and beaten, in the wreckage of the Hokage tower. Naruto, dear Naruto! His light was forever gone from this world, and it tore her up so bad.

Sakura had no idea how long they travelled before the wagon finally stopped, but when it did, the harsh light that shone through when the back of the wagon was opened burned like nothing else. They were all dragged out, and after blinking rapidly to clear her eyes, she saw where they were. A great city, encased in a tall, circular rock formation (man-made, she could tell) lay before them. This must be it, the legendary Sand village where the Sandmaster dwelt.

Sunagakure no Sato. This… this was where hell was for all those who opposed the mighty Sand nation. Sakura shivered involuntarily, even though the heat of the desert beat down upon her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and she was dragged along the path and away from the other prisoners.

"This is the one," the person who had her said. "This is the one that _he _wants in the tower."

"Take her to the _izumi_ under the main building," someone else said. "They'll see to her there."

She was dragged off, then, to whatever it was that fate had cruelly set in store for her.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara had arrived in Suna before anyone else had. As soon as they'd hit the desert, his affinity with the sand had allowed him to teleport straight to his city, and when he had, he'd found his way to his command centre straight away. Several generals had been in there, and they'd immediately stood and bowed to him, their faces tightly controlling the fear of him that was an everyday occurrence around here. Not that he minded. Their fear of him was a constant reminder of just who was in charge here, and if any one of them displeased him, then he would kill them.

But now that the war party had returned with the spoils of their last attack, Gaara felt uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that the person he'd been fighting in treacherous Konoha had nearly beaten him. Never before had anyone come close to defeating him, and it didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was because he knew that the one with pink hair was here now, but that was ridiculous. No woman could ever hold power over him!

In any case, the feeling wouldn't leave, and he had no idea just what it was that was bugging him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Something stirred in the ruins of the Leaf village, something dark and extremely powerful.

_Wake, boy, _a voice whispered. _Wake. We have much to do, and we will accomplish nothing with you just lying there._

Chakra flowed out and began healing, a sinister red chakra that proceeded to consume the young man until he jerked up, gasping in air, and then coughing up blood.

_It's time, boy, _the voice said. _It's time!_

Kaibutsu: Monster.

Nankaime ka wakaranai ga: For the umpteenth time

Izumi: Spring. (water)

Review!


	2. Possession

_WARNING!__ Rape ahead! Do not read if it offends you!_

**Shoyū (Possession)**

The _izumi _was beautiful, no matter the fact of the circumstances of her being there. Sakura appreciated the beauty of the cave, with the crystals shimmering in the artificial light for a moment, before she was dragged forward to be dumped in a tub of freezing cold water. She screamed, spluttered and kicked, wanting so much to kill the gorillas that were laughing at her misfortune.

Then rough hands were tearing her clothes from her, leaving her naked in front of several ogling men. These same rough hands dragged her over to the central spring, where an intimidating woman took her from the man's grasp, equally as rough with her. Sakura struggled as she was forcefully scrubbed clean, her skin eventually left raw from the harsh scouring.

Once that was done, the woman dragged her over to another tub, and Sakura could smell the scent of perfumes, subtle ones, though. But before she could have the opportunity to identify what was in the water, she was dumped into the vat. She came up coughing and gasping for air, but then that horrible woman dunked her under again a few times, probably getting some kind of sadistic kick out of it all. Then she dragged her out.

Once she was dried, she was turned over to the lewd men once more, and then Sakura was dressed in a completely see-through slip, one that had jewels all over it. The dress, she decided, was only there to hold the jewels. They were the decoration, but they needed something to keep them where they were supposed to rest. Otherwise, she might as well have been naked. A moment later, she was dumped on a seat in front of a mirror, and a female slave came forward to do her hair, brushing it out and stringing more jewels through it. All in all, Sakura looked beautiful, and if it weren't for her circumstances, she might have indulged in some preening.

But this was not a good time for that. Once the slave girl, who was infinitely more gentle than the other people, was done, Sakura was dragged to her feet once more and all but carried out of there. Their destination took a little time getting to, and she was glad that people didn't gawk at her as they passed by. They were probably used to people being dragged through the streets. Eventually they reached a tower, and she realised that it was a literal tower she was going to be held in.

One inside and up a seemingly endless flight of stairs, she was thrown rather unceremoniously onto a large and comfortable bed, then a golden shackle was attached to her leg. The man that had brought her up here leered indecently at her, then turned and left, locking the door behind him and leaving her alone to whatever it was that fate held in store for her now.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara barely registered when he was informed that the woman he'd ordered his men take to the tower was ready for him. Like it really mattered. She was there for _his _convenience anyway, and no other reason. In the end, once he tired of here she'd probably just end up like the rest of them. Despite the… unusual… colour of her hair, he doubted that she had what it took to keep him interested, anyway.

At the thought of her hair, though, his inner demon rose up and snarled, still finding her offensive. Maybe it would be good to take her, get Shukaku's bloodlust over the whole situation over and done with. This… girl… was far too distracting to not deal with her as quickly as possible, and with that thought in mind, Gaara stood and allowed his sand to take him straight to the tower, leaving the people who'd been talking to him to stare at the space he'd vacated.

Not that he cared that he'd interrupted their tirade; he hadn't been listening, anyway.

The tower was inaccessible to anyone who didn't have a special token that had a signature jutsu imbued in it. That way, Gaara could control who could interrupt him and therefore would also knew exactly who to punish if things didn't go the way he wanted. Even then, it only worked once for them, then they would require permission for another. Naturally, _he _got in simply by teleporting in.

Once he materialised in the tower, he was immediately assailed by the scent of _onna_. Moving his gaze to the left, he spied the woman asleep on the bed that he never used, except to relieve himself on a slave. She was dressed in a transparent robe with jewels embroidered upon it. He sneered. Were they trying to make her look desirable? In any case, his physical reaction to the sight of one of her nipples proved that it was working.

Moving over to the bed, Gaara eyed the sleeping woman, wondering on how she could possibly sleep. He hated people who slept, as he'd been denied that luxury his entire life. Not that he could really complain, since he'd given himself over to Shukaku, he'd embraced the insomnia, willingly. But that didn't mean that he couldn't be resentful, and would kill anyone who dared to argue otherwise.

Sitting down on the bed, he watched as her deep breathing caused her chest to rise and fall, and he felt the stirrings of lust in his loins. This woman was perfect for sating the demon within him, and already he could feel Shukaku rousing in tandem with his own desires. She looked so helpless, and it was turning him on. Reaching over, he trailed his hand along her thigh, feeling the silky smoothness of her skin. Too long he'd denied himself this pleasure, but no longer.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Something was stroking her softly, and honestly, it tickled a little. She twitched her leg, then came wide awake when whatever it was that was touching her moved up between her thighs. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see the Sandmaster leering down at her. Everything came flooding back in an instant, and she desperately scurried away from him.

A low growl was emitted from deep within him as he painfully grabbed her leg and dragged her back over to him. Sakura swallowed a scream as he tore the 'dress' from her, flinging it to the floor as he forced her on her back. He pulled her legs up, forcing her into an extremely undignified position before sand suddenly shot up and held her in that position. The _kaibutsu _then proceeded to strip himself as well.

She tried so hard to free herself from the sand, but it had her in an iron grip. Once _he _was naked, he threw himself on her, ravaging her mouth with his as his hands roved her body, his touch harsh and painful. She could feel him become hard, and terror flew through her brain. It hit her that this was really happening, that she was going to lose her innocence to a demon, but then all thoughts were scattered when he started to rub his length against her opening, and to her horror, she was enjoying it.

Her body reacted to the friction in a way she had often fantasising about with a knight in shining armour. This demon was ruining that for her, but her body refused to care. Just when she thought it was going to go on forever, he stopped, and Sakura hoped this meant he was done, but she knew deep down that he wasn't. With a swift thrust, he buried himself inside her, breaking her barrier and causing her such physical pain that she could not describe.

_Onna: Female._


End file.
